Fauve de nos coeurs
by Saemi67
Summary: [Réponse à un défi : "tatoué sur mon coeur amoureux"] La barrière entre l'humanité et le monde animal paraît fine, voire inexistante, mais elle est pourtant bien là, réelle. Après avoir agit comme des bêtes, la réponse n'est pas si évidente, mais avec le temps... Cette nuit est la leur. *Avertissement : couple plus ou moins crack, lemon*


Les doigts glissaient doucement sur lui, retraçant les cicatrices de son torse dénudé qui luisaient pâlement grâce au doux halo des étoiles. En silence, un regard fut échangé. L'ancien esclave put lire le regret, la demande du pardon dans les yeux verts sombres. Il se pencha doucement, lia leurs lèvres en réponse et s'apprêtait à dévêtir le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci éloigna gentiment ses mains et se releva.

Sous ses yeux, les joues embrasées, Jamil détacha fébrilement son vêtement et le laissa glisser lentement le long de son corps. De manière sensuelle, dansant presque sur une musique que lui seul entendrait, il pivota, lui tournant le dos, et laissa tomber le tissu blanc à terre. Goltas vit alors un fauve le fixer. Sur la peau blanche, se tenait un tigre roux, dont les rayures zébraient le dos du brun. Ces dernières lui rappelaient les cicatrices qui lacéraient le sien.

A son tour, il se leva pour aller enlacer l'homme de plus petite taille. Il embrassa d'abord ses cheveux, puis sa tempe, ensuite sa nuque pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ses mais commencèrent à caresser le corps offert, suivit de près par ses lèvres. Son amant ondulait, suivait le rythme la respiration saccadée et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il insista sur la peau encore sensible.

L'ancien gouverneur se rappela brièvement du moment où le tigre avait été inscrit sur lui. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans ses bras pour étouffer ses cris de douleur, il avait supporté, se rappelant sans cesse que cette douloureuse expérience n'était rien comparée aux nombreux coups de fouets et d'épées qu'il avait assainis dans le dos de son compagnon. Et malgré tout ça, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, ce même homme était resté à ses côtés et l'avait aidé à se relever alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se briser en mille morceaux. Peu importe les raisons qu'il avait eu au départ, Goltas avait été son unique soutien quand il s'était retrouvé seul et démuni, et lui offrait aujourd'hui son amour…

Ses genoux touchèrent le matelas et il sentit la main imposante du Kôgan lui caresser le dos tout en l'invitant à se pencher en avant. Sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage, il se laissa faire et serra le drap entre ses doigts. Il dut mordre le tissu pour se retenir de hurler de surprise lorsqu'une langue s'immisça dans son intimité, jamais il n'avait été touché ainsi. La chaleur était si intense et le plaisir si écrasant qu'il crut étouffer, il supplia le plus âgé de cesser, mais n'eut comme réponse que des mains resserrant leur emprise sur ses hanches.

Le guerrier continua d'explorer la caverne de chair et sentit la satisfaction poindre en lui au moment où l'autre répondit, d'abord timidement, puis passionnément avec des gémissements plus francs et un corps réclamant plus de caresses. Lorsqu'il cessa, Jamil émit une légère plainte, vite oubliée car les doigts prirent le relais une fois enduis d'un lubrifiant parfumé.

Goltas admira une nouvelle fois le dos orné d'encres colorées, embrassa une dernière fois son amant et le pénétra entièrement d'un coup, leur coupant momentanément le souffle à tout les deux. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que le cadet s'habitue et que lui-même se rappelle comment respirer, avant de commencer à pilonner littéralement l'intimité étroite et accueillante. Les yeux du nomade ne quittaient pas le tigre, celui-ci semblait bouger, et les cris et gémissements de Jamil ressemblaient à des rugissements plus ou moins étouffés depuis qu'il touchait ce point « magique ».

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied également, il repensa aux quelques fois où Jamil, en tant que son « maître », avait eu recours à ses « services » pour une nuit de débauche et de plaisir. Il mentirait en affirmant qu'il avait détesté ces nuits, au contraire, elles avaient été l'occasion pour lui d'épancher sa faim de la chair et, comme il avait accepté son statut d'esclave, il avait pu se montrer bestial sans en avoir honte (tout en veillant à ne pas blesser et combler également le jeune gouverneur). Leur jouissance avait alors été immense, mais il n'y avait pas eu un soupçon d'amour au cours de ces actes.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se sépara temporairement du corps du brun et l'allongea sur le dos pour mieux s'unir à lui en l'embrassant. Les jambes du plus jeune se nouèrent immédiatement autour de ses hanches et ses bras se glissèrent sous ses aisselles pour mieux se serrer contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule droite de ce dernier, il continua son mouvement, allant toujours plus loin, plus fort. Calant une main là où le dos de Jamil formait une courbe parfaite, l'autre tenant fermement une hanche, il lui murmura en continue :

« Je t'aime. »

Le brun resserra encore plus son étreinte, ne retenant plus sa voix dans l'extase, il lui répondit :

« Je… moi aussi… je t'aime ! »

Le sommet de leur plaisir atteint, leurs corps explosèrent presque en même temps et ils s'écroulèrent, reprenant petit à petit leur souffle.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, toujours enlacés et plongèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux de l'autre.

Jamil faillit dire « il y avait longtemps », mais réalisa qu'en fait c'était la « première fois ». Ils avaient appris à s'aimer après être miraculeusement sortis du labyrinthe, s'étaient aimés en silence au cours de plusieurs voyages avant de se décider à l'avouer l'un à l'autre… il y a plusieurs mois.

C'était différent, ils avaient l'impression d'être complet, d'avoir agit dans une continuité qui leur correspondait. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple acte charnel, mais d'un accomplissement, celui de leur amour.

Et ils en étaient heureux.

Quand Goltas lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillé pourquoi il avait choisit le tigre comme symbole, il lui répondit simplement :

« Parce qu'il nous ressemble. »


End file.
